Deadly Plan
by kline2011
Summary: Summary: Liz and Max have been dating for awhile Liz finds out she is pregnant. But Max can never know so she asks Kyle to be a host daddy for awhile. Will their plan work? Please R&R my first fan-fic ever so please don’t be to mean.
1. Explanation

Summary: Liz and Max have been dating for awhile Liz finds out she is pregnant. But Max can never know so she asks Kyle to be a host daddy for awhile. Will their plan work? Please R&R my first fan-fic ever so please don't be to mean.

"Maria and Liz, will you please work late tonight and lock up?" Liz's father, the owner of Crashdown, a very famous restaurant here in Roswell, New Mexico, said, throwing her the keys.

"Sure dad no problem. Um I'm sure Maria won't mind either." Liz said while nudging her in the arm.

"Yeah no Problem Mr. Ortecho. We'll lock up any special reason I might ask?" Maria asked cheerfully.

"Yeah I'm actually taking Liz's mother out for our anniversary tonight."

"Ah how romantic."

"Well by dad." Liz called after him. Lately He had been running out without saying goodbye it was really testing Liz's nerves. "Hey I need to talk to you about Max."

"Sure shoot. I've been dieing to hear how prom night went."

"Okay well I caught him making out in the hall with Tess Harding." Liz paused waiting to see Maria's reaction when all she saw was her open mouth she decided to move on with the story. "And I thought you know maybe I could go over and burn him about but it...when I got there Max was kinda...in bed with Tess. I mean naked and...arghhhh. Oh, my god I could kill him. I really could. But he said he would never be unfaithful even if we weren't together." Liz suddenly paused "God Maria I can't be mad at Max."

"Why can't you be mad at Max he slept with Tess and you can't be mad. Why can't you be mad about this?"

"Because you know when "The future max" told me I had to find a way to make Max not love me anymore so I pretended to sleep with Kyle. Well he also said that um max and Tess had to sleep together so she can get pregnant so we all live. But I am totally still gonna be ticked." Liz explained for the rest of the hour until they suddenly heard a noise in the kitchen. "What was that?" Liz asked cautiously

"I have no idea, but let's find out." Maria said scaredly as they linked arms and walked slowly to the kitchen. "Who's there?" They asked scaredly in unison.

"Uh no one just me, Michael." Their alien friend Michael said.

"Oh just you." Maria said unlinking arms with Liz.

"Wait did you hear anything that Maria and I said?" Liz asked

"Uh...no not really just Max cheating on you and stuff about oh... future Max."

"No Michael, now your gonna tell Max and then if Max ever finds out then we all die."

Four Months After Prom Night


	2. What, Twice

Four Months after Prom

"Max, we really need to talk." Tess screamed at Max in a dark alley.

"About what, I have nothing to say to you Tess you Ruined-"He was cut short by Tess.

"I'm pregnant Max."

"What the hell, no god, no god, how could you do this to me?" You know what Liz is going to do after she finds out, she is going to me after she kills you."

"That doesn't matter as long as we love each other right?"

"But we never did love each other I love Liz not you I would never love you." Max said so coldly she almost melted. Tess stood in her place not speaking while Max walked on not noticing where she stood.

The next day Liz had to work a double shift at the Crashdown Café. "Hey Kyle what are you doing?" She asked a tall teenage boy about her age as he was walking in.

"Nothing just wanted to see you that's all."

"Good um my break is in two minutes can you wait over there please, I really need to talk to you soon."

"Um okay sure."

Ten minutes after their conversation, Liz walked up to Kyle. "Hey um I need to talk to you." Liz said opening the door to the crashdown. "I'm pregnant Kyle, and Max can never know it's his. That's where you come in I need your help. I need you to say it's yours please do it for me."

Kyle stood there shocked at the announcement Liz had made. What do I do say yeah I'll lie even more to Max so he can kill me even more. Max still hadn't figured out there last trick, but max had already beaten Kyle up for it. "Alright I'll do it. But you have to tell my dad that you're having my baby all right. It's the only way I'll lie to him."

Liz Looked up from cleaning off the tables at Crashdown when she heard the bell dingle above the door. Tess was stumbling in when Liz saw her she ran to her and caught her as she collapsed into her arms saying Michael.

Liz brought Tess to the Evens house knowing the hospital could do nothing for her, but she also knew Max could. So she ran up to the door with her friend Kyle carrying Tess. "Come on open up." Liz muttered to herself in frustration. She couldn't believe that the one person she hated because Max had cheated on her with, was lying in Kyle's arms bleeding to death and she was helping her.

Max finally opened the door, when he saw Liz. "Liz what are you doing here?" Max asked shocked that his ex-girlfriend would actually visit him then he saw Tess and Kyle, behind her.

"Max please don't ask questions just let us in." Liz pushed her way into Max's house, Kyle following with Tess. "Now please heal her than we can talk, okay." Max didn't ask any questions he went and put Tess on the couch.

Tess was almost dead, it clearly shown whoever had beaten her up did it well. I wonder who it was. Oh well...clear your mind. Soon after that the connection was made he was inside her and he needed to heal her. He nudged the wound closed and realized that she was pregnant. He was out finished with Tess now. When he woke, back up he was still dwelling on the fact that her-his baby was still alive. Now he had noticed Tess, Liz and Kyle looking at him. "Well how do you feel Tess?"

Tess looked at him and worriedly asked, "Do you know if our baby is still alive Max?"

"No...Tess it didn't survive the beating I'm sorry." I wonder if she knew who did this to her." Tess do you know who did this to you?" Why did I ask that? I will probably find out soon anyway.

"Yeah actually I do, but you guys might not believe me. But here it goes anyway...it was 'Michael Guerin.'"

"Tell us about then." Max told Tess coldly.

"Alright, I was walking home from a party and all of a sudden Michael comes running at me. He threw me up against the brick wall. Then all I remember was, Michael straddling over me with his fists kept hitting me and punching me. The whole time he was screaming at me every name in the book."

"No you're lying, Michael would never do anything like that. God Tess, when are you gonna learn that lying isn't right, god." Was it really true is Tess right? No Michael's not crazy unlike Tess.

The next day at Liz's house. Liz was packing to move in with Kyle. Her parents weren't too happy about the pregnancy, but after awhile she convinced them, it was for the best. Suddenly Liz jumped half-expecting Kyle to already be here. Kyle was here to pick her and her stuff up. "So are you ready to go darling." Kyle asked smiling at Liz.

"Yeah and don't ever call me that again, please." At that moment, she felt a huge unwelcoming wave of nausea fulfill her. She ran to the bathroom forgetting to close the door. She ended up losing her breakfast and her lunch to the toilet. She was surprised she held it so long. And totally shocked when Kyle held her hair while puking. Yes, it was sweet but not his job. It was supposed to be Max's job. Suddenly she remembered the way she had told the Sheriff.

Flashback

That day Liz went to see Mr.Valenti in his office at the station. "Mr.Valenti are in here." Liz asked while opening his door.

"Yes Liz come in, have a seat. So what's on you mind?" He asked patiently.

"Sir I uh...well I have a problem and I need your help." I can't believe I'm saying this but. "You see I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

"Depends on who the father is Ms. Parker." He said it so seriously that I almost felt bad for lying to him, almost.

"Um...well Kyle sir." I lied reluctant, but I knew I had to. So I did

"Well Mrs. Valenti looks like you will be moving in with us soon, you and the baby of course if it's alright with you parents."

Back To the Present

That night the phone rang in Liz's new room she shared with Kyle. "Hello, Who is it?" She asked tiredly into the phone that night at 10:00 P.M. She was already asleep after a long day unpacking. Kyle was sleeping to on the other side of her but he was awake now that the phone rang.

"Hi. It's me Max. Liz is that you? What are you doing at Kyle's house at 10:00 on a school night?" he asked with a slight shrill in his voice.

"Um I can answer that. I live here now, Max."

"Why are you living with Kyle."

"Well I'm kinda like pregnant with Kyle's baby."

"What! I guess there's no denying that you and Kyle had a thing going on."

"Well I guess there's no denying that you and Tess didn't sleep together either, Goodbye." She slammed the phone down so hard it fell off the nightstand. Kyle didn't know what to say to her when she was this mad.


	3. New Face?

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in updates lol but I plan on updating a lot more now that my computers up and running again. Anyways I hope you like it and I hope you review thank you and on with the story!

"Max! No! Max Don't!" Liz screamed as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

She woke up to Kyle shaking her.

"Liz, Liz wake up." Kyle calmly replied as he was woken up. Liz apparently had had a nightmare of some sort. This wasn't the only one either. Ever since Liz had moved in four months ago, Kyle had have to wake her up in the middle of the night from her nightmares that left her soaked in her own sweat. "Liz, baby its alright. It'll be all right I promise. Max is fine he's at his house ok? He won't find out, I promise." Liz had had the same dream every night of Max dying because he found out about the baby and still loved Liz, so Tess killed him. And every night Kyle promised her that he was safe and sound in his house. But, every night she never believed him.

Kyle held Liz in his arms rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his shoulders. "Shh, shh it's okay." Kyle sat there comforting her. Liz fell asleep first as she did most nights. Liz and Kyle fell asleep in each other arms. And as Liz drifted off into a peaceful slumber she thought of how much she still cared for Max but also of how she thought she might be falling for Kyle…. again.

The next morning, Liz woke up to the usual routine of waking up and losing a fight with the toilet. Kyle held her hair up. Even though she was almost seven months pregnant she still had morning sickness. Liz hated every minute of that but loved everything else. Liz had to work the double-shift again tonight at the Crashdown. Gee, she couldn't wait. After she washed her face, Liz walked over to her closet and pulled off her uniform that was so short she couldn't stand it. Liz pulled on the uniform over her huge belly. She looked in the mirror and was surprised by her reflection, she didn't even recognize the person staring back at her.

"Hey, are you ready yet? I'll drop you off on my way to work." Kyle asked her as he was pulling on his mechanics uniform. The drive to work wasn't so awkward now that Liz was used to it. "So, um what time do you think you'll be allowed off?" Kyle asked.

"Huh? Oh…. um I think around 11:30 or 12:00."

"That's crazy you parents know its not good for the baby if you work so much. I'm worried about you honey." Kyle stopped the car in front of the Crashdown. Liz got out not replying she opened the door as she did every day. What she saw next scared her. It was Tess sitting at the counter. Liz put away her stuff in the break room, then came out to face her fears silently hoping she was gone. But to Liz's dismay when she came out of the backroom Tess was still sitting at the counter waiting for something or someone.

Liz walked over to the counter with her order pad, smiled and asked, "So what can I get you today?"

Tess looked up almost startled, "Liz, are you pre-pregnant?" she stammered.

"Well considering that would be none of your business, I think you should either order or get out of here." Liz surprised by how strong her voice sounded. "Well, which is it?" Tess looked up at the sky sadly.

"I would have been eight months today." What! Liz's thoughts stopped suddenly.

"Wait, you mean you were pregnant and now you're not?" OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US NOW! SHIT SHE HAS TO BE PISSED AT MAX! OH NO WHAT IF MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE ONLY DIFFERENT OH GOD! Liz's heart pounded and her thoughts raced and before she knew it Liz's world went blank.

When Liz woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then all the information came tumbling back. Liz was in the hospital. Apparently she had passed out from all the stress. Oh God! The familiar sensation of nausea filled her she bent over and male sturdy hands grabbed her shoulders and held her hair back. Kyle can't take off work again he'll lose his job. The hands were gentle and familiar defiantly not Kyle's callused hands. But if it wasn't Kyle, then who? MAX! Liz threw up and then turned around to see the face of the man who was the father of her unborn baby and he didn't even know it. Or did he? Liz became worried all over again. Then, she saw the worry lines on Max's face and all the sadness in his eyes and wanted to cry. "Max…" Her mind went blank what do I say to him now? "Max, I-I'm sorry." Liz couldn't believe what she was saying. What did she have to apologize for? Oh, sorry but I'm pregnant with your child and couldn't tell you so I lied and Kyle is helping me please don't kill him. Finally, Liz thought of Tess and her grief. "I'm sorry for your loss Max. No one should have to go through that."

Max frowned, "Why would you automatically assume it was mine?" SHIT! Wait, was it even his? "You know Tess I don't even think she knows who the father is. It could be Alex's, some random guy's and even…. Kyle's"

Now it was her turn to frown. "Kyle slept with Tess?"

Max smiled, "Yeah, I guess one baby wasn't enough for him? Huh?"

"Max, I have something to tell you—" She was cut off by Maria's hysteric reaction as she came running in to her best friend.

"OH MY GOD! LIZ ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She didn't even let her answer before she turned to Max with a look of disgust in her features, Maria knew about the whole thing with future Max and the baby's true father. "What the hell? Why is HE here?" Liz smiled at her friend.

"Hello, Maria nice to see you too. But you know why I'm here so save the dramatics for someone who can stand you." Max bit back.

"Uhhgh you little son of a bitch! You listen here mister I will make you pay for what you put Liz through! And that's a promise my little alien friend!" Maria hadn't even bothered to whisper the last part.

"What I put her through! No SHE cheated on ME! Next time you go crazy at least have all the shit right ok?" Max picked up his leather jacket and stormed out of the room. Liz felt like she wanted to cry. Would she ever really know why Max came here? Was it because he still loved her because if he did then why did he want to hurt her? Liz smiled but felt sad what'll happen now if he still had feelings for her?

Liz stayed in the hospital for the next few days for observation then on Monday she was released. Liz's mind kept dwelling on the fact that Max had come to see her and that he still had feelings for her. She was a bit agitated that her plan hadn't worked he was supposed to love Tess so they all wouldn't die. Liz hoped that it had worked enough to stop Tess and everyone else. Maybe it had but Liz didn't want to take that chance.

Over the next few weeks Liz decided to befriend Tess and find out what happened and how to fix it. Tess and Liz talked about everything especially Max. She could tell that Tess had never for one second stopped loving Max, which brought hope to her.

One warm sunny day in August Tess and Liz decided to take a ride over to the desert and have a picnic in the shade. Liz had just put away the lunch dishes into her jeep and laughed. "What's so funny?" Tess stared at Liz with a quizzical brow.

"Oh, nothing I'm just thinking about how hot it is. Hey, what do you say about a nice cool dip in the creek? It's mighty high this season. Well?" Liz was rubbing off the sweat from her neck and pulling up her long brown hair as if to prove a point about the reason for swimming.

"Oh, all right." Tess ran for the creek. As she was undressing she noticed a slight rise in current and couldn't wait to get in. "Hey, Liz this feels great!" Tess giggled as she slid in the nice cool refreshing water. Liz got in soon after with her continuously growing belly. Tess swam over to Liz, "Hey, so no offense or anything but why are you being so nice to me?"

Liz frowned, what is a believable lie? I mean Tess is nice but I'm still allowed to hate her guts, right? "Um…well there is no reason can't a friend just be a friend without and reason?"

Tess smiled. Yes! She bought it. Wow she really is dumb. "So, what are your plans for after the baby I born?"

Liz smiled and for a split second Max popped into her head. "Well, I mean I'll hopefully get out of Roswell, get a job, raise my kid and have a fun filled perfectly boring life." Liz finished the fantasy with a mockingly dreamy expression.

"Well, what about Kyle? And I know I shouldn't say anything but, what about Max?"

"Well I really don't need Kyle and besides he wants out. And for Max, he and I are long over. I'm even over him and he is over me." Liz replied to Tess's annoying and prying questions.

"Liz, I know for a fact that he is nowhere near getting over you."

"Tess, I think it's getting cold we should head home now." Liz climbed out of the creek and started getting dressed. Tess came over after a bit fully dressed. Liz didn't even look her in the eye, just plopped herself in the jeep seat and started the engine. Tess got the idea and climbed in the passenger side quietly.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Liz dropped off Tess, by then it was dark and rode home with the radio blasting. The radio suddenly turned off so Liz slanted to try and see what was wrong. Liz couldn't so she gave up and turned back towards the road. And as soon as she did she saw a black shadowed figure and swerved off to the side and slammed on the brakes just in time for her to stay on the road safely. The figure she saw started coming towards her. "Hey do you need any help?" The man asked coming even closer.

"No I got it. Thanks." Liz faked a smile then turned over the engine and started to rev she then tried to reverse the car. It was obvious that it would be harder then anticipated, one of her tires were stuck in the mud. "Okay, I may need a tad bit of assistance."

The man that had short brown hair with blue eyes and a hard-set jaw laughed and held out his hand, "I'm Matt Guerin."

Liz smiled, "I'm Liz Parker. Are you any relation to Michael Guerin?" Liz jumped out of the driver's seat and Matt climbed in.

Matt laughed "So you know my little brother, interesting." Matt looked down at Liz's abdomen and grew serious. "So, may I ask if Michael is the one who…uh well did that to you?"

Liz laughed aloud, "No, his friend, Ma--Kyle Valenti."

Matt smirked. "Yeah, right. My brother told me all about you and Max Evens. So I'm gonna guess I'm right or you just don't know who the father is."

"Excuse me, are you saying that I'm that much of a slut that I don't know the father of my own baby?" Liz was appalled with the accusation

"No, no Liz that's not what I meant and you know it." Matt reversed the jeep with ease and jumped out of the car. "Liz, I have walked all through this annoying town so would you be ever so kind as to give me a ride to the nearest motel please."

Liz climbed in the driver's sear and started the car, "Get in." Matt climbed in. "And, you won't be staying in any motel. You'll stay with Kyle and me. Because Michael is no doubt staying with Maria tonight." Matt smiled.


	4. Reunited

Wow it's been a really long time since I updated SORRY! But here is a fourth chapter to Deadly Plan hope you enjoy.

Reunited

That morning Kyle woke up to a normal Friday morning. He crawled out of bed trying not to wake the beautiful girl beside him that still wasn't his. He frowned as he thought that even though Liz Parker the women of his dreams had slept in his bed night after night she still wasn't his not completely, not physically and not emotionally. He cursed Max Evans under his breath. He walked to the bathroom and showered, shaved and got dressed for work. When he came out of the bathroom, Liz wasn't in bed anymore and her slippers weren't under the bed and he could smell bacon frying on the stove. He smiled, even though they weren't married, and his father was pushing them towards it (they tried to stall as long as possible) he sure did love the life he was having. He was sure glad that Max Evans is too much of a jerk to have this life. He continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. He heard Liz laughing, and figured she was listening to the radio. When he walked into the kitchen his mouth almost dropped to the floor. In his kitchen, with Liz was a guy he had never met, eating his food. "Liz, breakfast smells amazing, and you look amazing. Oh, by the way who the hell is sitting in my kitchen?" He was almost angry now, how could Liz invite someone into his house without telling him. I wonder if he spent the night. The guy was staring at me now; I had an urge to punch him, though I didn't know why.

Unfazed by Kyle's reaction to Matt sitting down for breakfast, she served Kyle his plate of food and smiled. "Oh, Kyle this is Matt Guerin, Michael's brother. He just got into town and was going to stay in a crummy motel, so I invited him over. What time do you want to leave?"

Kyle was shocked by the way Liz just went about her day with a stranger in the house. He was worried now, how did she meet him, He didn't like her staying out so late, what if she was in danger? And with a Guerin boy he knew there was always danger. That explains the urge to want to punch him; his last name just pissed him off altogether. He never like Michael, but now he hated Michael because of what he did to his friend Tess. "I was planning on leaving here in the next 15 minutes, get ready and I will take you to work, babe" It was like Matt grimaced when I called her babe, I wonder why. I hope he doesn't like Liz, I'll kill him. So, for added effect he added, "Come on sweetie, I'll help you get dressed." He almost laughed when he saw Matt's face it was a mixture of shock and envy. HAHA he almost said, but decided he had already won when Matt reacted the way he did. Kyle followed Liz into their bedroom, and helped her pull her socks on, she couldn't reach her feet anymore, and because of the increase of size in her feet she was now wearing Kyle's socks. Then she climbed out of her robe and pjs and into her uniform. She had to get a bigger one when she got pregnant. It was longer and had a belt, but a zipper in the very back that she couldn't reach, Kyle zipped it up, running his fingers up her back, she laughed.

Kyle led Liz to the car after helping her with her shoes. He shut the front door behind him, Matt already gone to find his brother, Michael after breakfast. As they drove through the streets of Roswell, he let Liz listen to her favorite country station as he tried to tune her out. She knowing he hated the music sang along with every song she could.

When Liz arrived at work, Maria was already there. They had taken day shifts for awhile now that Roswell High had burned down and was beginning to be rebuilt. She often laughed at herself for feeling so grown up for being at work this early in the day. She sometimes imagined that she and Max were married and they were expecting their baby together. In the morning they would drive to work together, and he would pick her up later and they would go to the park, go to the movies, and eat dinner together every night. She knew it was an impossible dream but she got excited about it sometimes. Not knowing that she was being watched by Maria, she was dreaming again and hadn't realized it. "You have to stop thinking about him Liz."

"I know, but it is so hard, I see him every time I close my eyes. You know at night I imagine it's him I'm snuggling up against and not Kyle. It is so hard seeing him instead; I try to avoid him around town but……" She trailed off.

"Well, you know how seeing him is hard." Liz nodded not looking up from where she was scrubbing the counter. "Well, babe it just got a lot harder." She nodded towards the door where Max, Michael, Isabel, and Matt came walking through the door, laughing. "Hey, is your dad here." Not knowing why Maria wanted to know said yes. "Do you think aliens will report us to the Better Business Bureau?"

"I don't think these aliens will no. Why?" Liz shot a look at Maria, finally realizing what she was going to do.

Maria smiled and walked over to their table, and in her sweetest voice asked. "What can I get you today?" A few minutes later she took the order to the cook.

Liz was smiling at her, "You know that isn't very nice. You could ruin Max's white clean shirt. That would be bad, better put EXTRA hot sauce on that burger." Liz didn't feel bad at all for being mean to Max today. I think that the baby gives me like a special confidence boost or something.

The order bell rang and Maria purposely put the drinks on one side, and the burger with EXTRA hot sauce on the same side. She smiled as she walked over to the table and accidentally dumped the four drinks, and extra hot sauce all over Max and his clean white button up. "Oops, let me help you with that. I am so sorry I hope you can stand me after this." She picked up some napkins and started smearing the mess into the shirt on purpose. A few bystanders stood and laughed at the victim of the clumsy waitress. Liz watched from afar, suddenly her back ached. She went to rub it. Nothing seemed to help, the pain increased. She smiled at the cook who gave her a worried look. Max and the people with him walked out the door after paying for their food, which was still on Max's shirt. Maria walked over laughing not noticing Liz's discomfort. Not wanting Maria to panic, she didn't mention it.

Excusing herself, she slowly waddled back to the bathroom in the back. She closed the door behind her. She splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She tried smiling to see if that would bring the color back into her cheeks. She rubbed her huge stomach, whispering, "No, baby you can't come out yet. It isn't time, just another month, I promise." The pain in her back now moved to her abdomen. She slinked down on the floor, for what felt like a few minutes. Finally the pain subsided, she slowly stood up. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her locker to get her sweater. She heard the back door swing open, and there stood Max, looking angry. He was most likely looking for Maria knowing what she did wasn't an accident. He had a different shirt on now, a black button up with white pin stripes. Liz groaned, why did he have to look so sexy when she was trying to get over him?

He walked over to Liz, "Where's Maria, I need to talk to her." He asked still angry. Liz could feel the pain coming back and doubled over holding her stomach. Max, consumed by the love he still felt for Liz didn't think of their situation and knelt down beside her holding her hand worried. At the moment he touched her, his mind went into a vision. He saw stars and then he was an image of Liz getting undressed and laying in bed with Kyle. Then, he saw himself through the screen of Liz's door. Then he knew, Liz never slept with Kyle. He also felt a wave of love wash over him, Liz's love for him. He came out of the vision and saw Liz looking up at him, still holding his hand. She had tears in her eyes. The pain was gone now. "Why did you lie to me?"

At that, Liz knew what he must have seen, he must know now. A wave of fear wrapped around her. She suddenly tried to fake the pain so she could leave his sight. She mumbled something, let go of his hand and holding her stomach in mock pain, clocked out grabbed her purse and walked out the back door. Maria hearing the time clock came hurrying through the double doors, and saw Max, standing in the back room dumbfounded, with tears in his eyes. She hissed at him, "What the hell are you doing here? What did you do to her?"

He innocently, quietly answered, "I think I got her pregnant."


	5. The Accidental Runaway

I am REALLY excited to know what you guys think about this chapter, I Love it. Here it is enjoy…..

The Accidental Runaway

Maria stood in shock, Max knew! Trying to think fast, to try and save her friend's wishes, and her boyfriend from ultimate doom. She had never been too fast of a thinker but she was quite proud of herself. "Max, are you really sure you did. Could be yours, could be Kyle's, but also…" She paused for dramatic effect conjuring up some tears as an added bonus. She was almost positive Liz would forgive her for making her sound like a total slut. "Max, she slept with …Michael too." Maria looked down for a few seconds and looked up at Max to see if he was buying it. Max came closer and looked her straight in the eye, with that whole alien vibe buzzing. Maria shivered out of being uncomfortable, and out of fear.

Max grabbed her arm, tight. "Maria, look at me." He had to repeat himself because she was afraid to look at him. "Maria, you are her best friend. Liz tells you everything. I know she told you who the father is. So damn it you better tell me _now._"

Maria smiled, unsure of where her boost of confidence came from. "What makes you think you're little guys…" She looked down at him for emphasis. "could beat out two other guy's little guys?" Max looked a little unsure of himself with that. He let go of her arm but remained close to her face.

"Because when she was on the floor, I reached out and touched her, I had a vision Maria. I saw her and Kyle, there never did anything. I could feel how much she loved me. She can't deny that. And if she did sleep with Michael I think you'd be a little more upset right now than you are if your boyfriend thought he was about to be a father."

Maria let her guard down; let her anger get the best of her. "You were there too, you slept with her but not for one second did you think that you weren't a possibility?" She looked at him with such pain and confusion, Max felt sorry for her, imagining the pain he must of put Liz through for being so consumed by anger, not being able to think things all the way through. He pulled Maria close, into an embrace of loneliness. They stood there holding each other for a long time. Max pulled away first, he looked at Maria who had tears in her eyes. "No one can know about this, no one. Especially not Tess, if she gets jealous…" She looked at Max with pure terror in her eyes. "Why was she on the floor? Oh my goodness! She's going into labor!" Max's face seemed to melt into worry and stress, he forgot about his problems and ran out the door to go find her before she hurt herself and _their _baby.

Liz walked hurriedly from the back of the Café; she tried to think of a good excuse to tell her dad for leaving work so early. She was a little upset with herself because she and Kyle really needed the money. Wait, I can go back, I mean I can just say I needed a break. Max is probably gone now anyway. Liz was standing beside a couple of dumpsters trying to catch her breath. Why is it so hard to catch my breath? I didn't run all the way here. She looked down at herself, oh yeah I believe it's all the extra weight I have huh baby? She cooed at her unborn baby in an alley all alone. Tears sprung to her eyes, would it be so bad if Max knew, he seemed genuinely concerned about me. Maybe it was because he knows what it's like to lose a baby. I am so confused. I wonder what Kyle will think, will he get mad that Max hasn't already figured it out. Her thoughts wandered to that mysterious stranger, Matt Guerin, she wondered if his name was Matthew. I love his eyes, their color of chocolate so sweet and inviting. You know who else has brown eyes and brown hair? She whispered to her baby, your daddy, I hope you will too.

Her eyes opened, she was on the ground. She could feel gravel digging into her legs, and hands. She looked up, it was night. Thinking she had fallen asleep, she stood and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. She started to walk down the street; she was walking home past the park, the one with the carousal, her favorite. She saw about three cars parked there, including the sheriff's. She walked closer, curious. She recognized Kyle's truck, Maria's mom's car, and Max's jeep. Her heart started beating rapidly. What was going on? She walked closer still, under the cover of the night. She could hear their voices now. She thought she heard Maria crying, "No, Michael Liz would never run away not in her condition. She doesn't even have a car. She has no money, and she's-that just isn't her okay." Michael was repeating soothing words as he rubbed Maria's back. Liz started to giggle; they thought she had run away. How sweet, her friends were worried.

She was curious as to Max's reaction, so she stood still to hear more. "So, Max you said the last time you saw Liz was in the back room of the Crashdown, correct?" The sheriff sounding so official, spouting of "evidence" she couldn't help but laugh. "And when you did see her, she was what appeared to be in labor?" She smiled, no she wasn't in labor. She was having indigestion was all. She couldn't have been gone that long. She glances down at her watch, and almost gasped, it was almost midnight! She had left work early at about 8:00 A.M. Well, no wonder they think I skipped town. She felt a little nausea coming over her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt sick, she had morning sickness for a few months but it had gone away about three months before. She felt a little light headed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw headlights coming towards the park. She recognized the car as Alex's. Isabel is probably with him, always late to the party. She laughed and turned back to the crowd of gatherers. The group was silent as, Kyle started to tear up, he was crying. Liz couldn't believe it, the toughest guy in school, crying! Then she realized, it was because of her. She did this, she now felt terrible. Kyle had fallen in love with her. She had to get away from these people. She stole one last glance at Max who was sitting on a bench staring at Kyle with a look she had never seen before or at least from him, it was a look of envy, and pure hatred. No doubt, he still loved her, after what Tess told her.

She walked away from the park and began to walk faster down a dark alley towards the Valenti's house, towards her home. She grabbed the keys to the car that used to be the sheriff's wife's car and almost sprinted to the room Kyle and she had shared for so many months. She now was thankful that Kyle never pressured her to make love to him, after what she now knew. How could he love me? I am a horrible person putting everyone's feelings on the line like that. I grab a couple of suitcases, I am in a hurry. I pile clothes, books, anything of mine I can get, money, jewelry, and a framed picture of Max, I had hidden in my underwear drawer. I have three packed suitcases now. I lay them on the floor; I kick them down the hall, and out the front door. I throw them one at a time into the trunk of the old grand am. I close the trunk when I hear something, a person scuffling around by the bushes. I panicky try to get a hold of the keys that I dropped and shove them in the door lock. I hear them coming closer. I dare not look; I can feel my heart about to bust out of my chest. I really shouldn't be getting this stressed; it isn't good for the baby. I feel a hand reach over and grab the keys from my hand. The person, obviously a male, wraps an arm around my thick waist.

"What are you doing out at a time like this? Isn't it a little late for a women in your condition to be out on the lonely, dark, and scary streets of Roswell. You know, I hear you're missing, skipped town earlier. It's the talk of the town you know. Pretty little, pregnant thing runs off and there are two or three guys completely in love with her willing to do _anything _to get her back. In these situations, people tend to pay quite a bit of money for the people they love." He was breathing on her neck, barely whispering in her ear. Liz could hear his leather jacket creak as he moved it, opened it and pulled out something. A gun! He was holding a gun to her back, and she was motionless with fear. She didn't want to do anything rash, to protect her baby and herself. He pulled her away from the car just enough so she wasn't smashed against it anymore. She could still feel his lower extremities up against her back. She didn't like the way this man smelled, it was of a certain stench, like a hint of whiskey mixed with cigarette smoke, and a musty moldy odor.

She finally gained enough courage to speak; she thought maybe if she flirted with the man, he might loosen his grip around her. "My, you do seem strong. You also have large hands. I am almost sure you have a mighty handsome face as well." He laughed a laugh she would never forget. She knew she would remember every detail, every thought of this night because it could possibly be her last.

"You stupid whore, no wonder you got knocked up!" He laughed harder at her clumsy comment. She could feel that grueling pain she had felt earlier. She could feel her muscles tighten and he stomach ache all over. The man made a sound that sounded like surprise. He grabbed her face and her look at him, "You are NOT having this baby now. Do you hear me? You cannot have it on a driveway like a piece of trash I know you are. Come on get up, you can walk; if you aren't bleeding you're fine." He opened the car door, and shoved her on, pushed her over the console between the seats, put the car in gear and drove off. Liz had tears threatening to spill over when she looked at the man in the seat next to her. She wondered what his story was. She knew for a fact he wouldn't have wanted his mother to be treated the way he was treating her when she was pregnant with him.

The only hope she had was they would drive by the park; the Valenti's recognize the car and stop them. She held her abdomen, kept form crying out and prayed. She thought of Max, she thought if she prayed hard enough he would save her. They were driving closer and closer to the park. She could see it, she tried not to smile and give away her joy. Her happiness faded as did her hope as they drove by and she saw there were no cars parked there anymore. She wanted to cry, kick, and scream at this man who wanted to harm her and her baby all for money. She slumped in her seat and stared out her window. She barely looked up when they were at a red light. She saw an outline of a figure through the darkness. She had a look of fear plastered on her face she was afraid would become permanent. All of a sudden the red turned to green, they pulled forward. As she looked through the driver side window she saw what the man driving could not. A car coming right towards their car. She faintly heard a clicking sound from beside her. She did not look, but tried to scream, she felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her. They pulled her onto the cold ground on something that felt like a sidewalk and covered her body with his. She heard crunching metal, and heard a car horn continuously blaring. She tried to move but could not. She felt something trickle down her face, it was hot and sticky. She felt it drip to her hands; she lifted them up and saw blood covering her hands. She began to feel the absolute worse pain she had felt yet. Her muscles contracted, he body ached and was stiff all over. She heard people screaming and sirens ringing, she felt the weight of the man who had saved her life. She thought why he hasn't gotten off me. Then, she saw his face, his beautiful face, with brown hair and brown eyes. She felt tears mix with his blood on her face. Liz could feel the pain become more intense and then her world went black.


	6. A Masked Miracle

A Masked Miracle

Liz woke with a start when she felt her heavy arms lay upon her flat stomach. She sat up with difficulty, her body felt like it was made of lead. She managed to sit partially upwards on the bed. She looked around her, it was pitch black she looked out the window it was too. She heard beeping noises and a soothing voice, her head ached, her back ached, her whole body was sore. She felt her deflated stomach and started to sob. She felt a hand start to rub her back, but it was too dark to tell who it was. She fell listlessly into the pitch black darkness.

She heard Maria's soothing words "It's okay, honey the baby is fine they had to do an emergency c-section."

I panicked! No I couldn't have had my baby, why didn't I remember any of it? How could my baby be a month early? My sobs grew in my frustration to understand everything happening around me. Maria turned on the light, I had to look it away it seemed to burn my eyes. Then, I remembered the events leading up to this moment, my rescuer. "Where's Max? Is he alright?" Maria didn't smile. My heart sank. I can't lose Max. I still love him!

"Liz, you have to calm down, stop getting so worked up please." I heard her sniff something and shove towards my nose. I inhaled the smell of Cyprus. This seemed to only agitate me further.

I just wanted to see my baby. "Maria, is my baby…really going to be alright?" I managed to choke out. Maria laughed shushing me as she walked over to the other side of the room bring back with her a wheelchair she helped me climb inside, I barely noticed the pain anymore. She wheeled me down the hallway to the nursery and I peeked inside. They was a cradle with blue blankets and a tiny little man inside. I couldn't stop the tears from coming; he was perfect the overwhelming urge to hold that bundle washed over me. Maria sensed what I was feeling so she took me to the door of the nursery and made me put on a gown, she told the nurse there what I wanted and she so led me inside and let me hold my baby. I saw on the card inside his cradle that his name was 'Baby Parker' I hadn't named him yet.

"Maria, I want to name him but I don't know what? I didn't really have one picked out."

Maria came back from the gift shop in a hurry in her hands was a huge baby name book. We flipped through it for hours asking the baby's take on a certain name and he just slept peacefully. The nurse made me take breaks from holding him so long because I was still weak but I never wanted to let go. I couldn't believe this baby had actually come from me and was so anxious to come meet me it risked its life. He had to be the most perfect bald round man I'd ever seen. We looked up from the book and I from the cradle when we heard anxious tapping on the nursery glass. It was Michael and Alex and they were ecstatic. They were let in if they promised to be quiet. Michael kissed Maria and Alex hugged me extra tight.

I picked up the baby and handed him to Alex who immediately started to do the mommy rock which I hadn't even been able to right. We all laughed at Alex and his motherly ways. I continued to pour through the baby name book we were now in the C's I was thinking maybe Carson James Parker. Maria wrinkled her nose at that one. I tried Carter James she continued to wrinkle. "That face is going to get stuck on you." I laughed.

"Aw, Michael likes it," She made the face and then rubbed her nose with him making him roll his eyes and kiss her to make her shut up. The nurses shooed us out after a couple of hours. I still hadn't picked his name yet. I was carefully wheeled back to my room and pondered the idea of Aidan James Parker. I was sure of this one I said it aloud a few times and smiled bigger every time. I had found the perfect name for my baby. I pressed the nurse call button and she brought me the paperwork and I filled it out and then the card with his name was placed inside his cradle. I was so happy I had decided everything. Maria still hadn't told me about Max and every time I asked her she waved me off. It was morning now and my parents still hadn't come to see their grandchild. And I was starting to wonder where the hell Kyle was at. I know it isn't his baby but I was under the slight impression that he loved me. I fell asleep around eight and slept till about 1. Nobody laughed at me for oversleeping. When I awoke all I wanted to see was my baby. I finally was able to waddle to the nursery and hold my son. I cooed a lullaby to him. I only wished his father could see him. I was getting released tomorrow so I decided to start packing in anticipation. We had a lot to do the next day so I got a head start on some of the paperwork.

Around 5 we all had dinner in the cafeteria and I fed Aidan his meal for the hour and went back to my room. I was certain that Max was alright so I started to get really excited but I knew I couldn't go home until I had the little peace offering between us. I didn't know how upset he was with me yet. I slept well that night.

In the morning after Aidan got his hospital photo taken and all his tests, we were sent packing so to speak. I dressed him in a sailor outfit complete with hat and we went almost skipping to the elevator so he could meet his father. When he got to his house my face went blank the house was empty. I was beyond confused. I heard rustling about in the back room and went to investigate and noticed the bathroom door was open I stepped closer and saw Max looking too thin shaving his 'beard.' I smiled; glad he was strong enough to be himself for the most part. He didn't hear me come in so I set the car seat on the bed and picked up our little son. I heard the water which meant he was rinsing. He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom and stopped when he saw us on his bed. "Liz…" His voice trailed off seeing the baby in my arms. He almost ran to my side then, he knelt on the floor and wrapped his arms loosely around the bundle of joy. "So I guess I was right. I have a son, not Kyle." I beamed finally he had figured it out. I nodded tears of joy spilling over my lids. I looked down at out son and back at him, this time really looking at him.

I noticed how thin he really was; it looked like he hadn't eaten in months. His eyes were more prominent than before I almost gasped when I really looked at him. "Max," I whispered, he took the now sleeping baby from my arms and laid him in between two pillows on his bed careful to not let him roll. When he led me to the small sofa in his room he sat me down. I traced his face. As soon as my finger touched his skin I saw a flash of images it was me lying in the hospital bed, I looked so frail and a feeling of worry flooded me, then the baby in his cradle Max held the baby. A feeling of relief and love flooded me next. I let go of his face wondering how he already knew the baby was his. "Max, I…" I tried to speak but was cut off by his mouth crushing mine sweetly. More images filled my mind, Maria telling him off a the Crashdown, Kyle crying on the bench next to Max along with all these feelings envy, hate and pity for Maria and for myself. I couldn't take it anymore I needed Max everyday for every minute I couldn't lie to myself or anyone else. I love Max Evans! My mind screamed. I began to feel so tired…I just wanted to sleep…I felt strong arms wrap around me and carry me somewhere; He laid me on the bed and put the covers over me. I felt the warm little body of Aidan beside me and I heard the bed creak beside him as Max lay down beside him. I smiled at the picture this must make, a small family on a small double bed cuddling together. I grinned bigger as I realized we could make it as a family, we all loved each other. I felt Max lean across Aidan and kiss my forehead before I drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
